Comfort from Unexpected Places
by DeirdreofChalphy
Summary: When Oboro saw the love of her life confess his love to another woman, and a Nohrian of all people, she was heartbroken. Her constant failures to cope with her heart breaking led to her locking herself in her room, away from everyone else in the army. Fortunately for her, though, she gets comfort from the last person she was expecting. (Crossposted from AO3)


It was incredibly rare for Oboro to outright lock herself in her room whenever she was designing an outfit. While she usually did most of her sewing in her room, she often tended to spend a lot of time outside as well, whether it was sorting her fabrics, drawing up a design for an outfit, or just looking for inspiration in Hoshidan, and more recently Nohrian, culture.

But right now, though, she just wanted to be alone while she worked. She normally didn't mind when other people came up to her, and even enjoyed talking to a lot of people in the army, but she didn't want any distractions interrupting her work at the moment.

At first glance, one would think that she was trying to invest herself in what could possibly be her most elaborate work yet, one that would win the awe of her comrades and possibly be an inspiration for generations to come.

The truth was, though, she was trying to distract herself.

Currently, the fashionista was hunched over her sewing table, attempting to form the basic framework of a Nohrian dress. Her sewing needle bobbed upwards and downwards methodically as her eyes scanned over her work as closely as she could.

 _Hmm… What kind of pattern should this dress have…?_ She thought to herself idly. _It shouldn't be anything too fancy, but maybe I could-_

" _Okay, okay, I'll just come out with it. Princess Camilla… You have a lot of suitors, don't you?"_

Oboro's back suddenly went rigid as the voice of her liege suddenly shot through her mind, making her drop her needle. It fell on top of the dress without much of a sound, the spear master now looking down at her work with a dark scowl on her face.

 _Gods damn it… That's the third time this happened this hour…_ She growled to herself as she felt her hands grabbing onto the table in anger. _Why won't these thoughts just go away?!_

 _N-No, let's not think about it right now…_ Oboro grit her teeth for a second before reaching down for her needle again. _Let's just keep working, so-_

"… _Takumi, is… that a ring?"_

The spear master went rigid again as she heard another voice in her head, this time belonging to Princess Camilla. She could feel her eyes widening in horror, knowing full well what was coming next.

 _No, no, no, not again, not agai-_

" _Yes, I had it made specially for you. Princess Camilla…Will you marry me?"_

Without thinking, Oboro quickly grabbed one of the pillows lying next to her on her bed and screamed into it. The last thing she wanted right now was for someone to come in and see her like this. Not when she was at her weakest.

 _Ugh, I… I can't work like this…_ The blue haired fashionista cringed as she climbed out of her chair before lying on her bed to stare at the ceiling. _Not when my mind keeps leaping back to that…_

She felt herself cringing even more when she felt her thoughts go back to the day before, when the words that constantly echoed in her head first got in there.

Yesterday afternoon, when she found herself with some downtime after the army's latest battle, Oboro found herself looking for Takumi, hoping to ask him what he thought about an outfit that she was designing for him, but she just couldn't find him. He wasn't in the training hall, he wasn't eating at the mess hall, and he definitely wasn't in his room.

Instead, though, she ended up finding him by a nearby bench, talking with Camilla of all people. At first, she didn't think much of it, since the Hoshidan and Nohrian royal siblings were slowly but surely warming up to one another, partially thanks to Corrin's encouragement. In fact, she couldn't recall a day where she didn't see Sakura and Elise talking to each other ever since the two of them met.

When she heard him asking the Nohrian princess about suitors, though, she felt her body tense up.

 _N-No… Please… Please tell me this isn't going where I think it is…_ She remembered thinking to herself as she watched the two of them talk.

But their conversation went in the exact direction that the spear master feared it would go. Soon after their conversation after suitors, Takumi kneeled down in front of Camilla, pulling out a fancy engagement ring for her, right in front of his retainer's eyes.

When her liege asked the princess if she would marry him, Oboro could feel her heart shatter into several small pieces.

She didn't even stick around to hear Camilla's response. She ran away as fast as her legs could carry her, tears streaming down her face. As soon as she made it to her room, she locked the door and cried into her pillow. She wasn't even sure that the two of them even noticed that she was there in the first place, let alone that she listened in on Takumi's proposal.

It still didn't change facts, though. Oboro just watched the man who she harbored a deep crush towards confess his love for another woman.

The fact that the woman in question was a Nohrian made it even worse.

Granted, she had to admit that ever since she found herself in Corrin's army after finding out the truth about the war at the bottomless canyon, she felt her hatred towards Nohr slowly but surely evaporating.

Despite her hesitance and her demon face appearing every time she interacted with the Nohrians in the group, she began to realize that they were nothing like the bandits that killed her parents, or even as evil as King Garon. They were all good people in their own way, whether it was Silas's chivalry, Arthur's infallible sense of justice or even Elise's boundless optimism and empathy.

Even Peri, whose initial bloodlust and childishness made the spear master consider her to be a perfect example of everything she hated about Nohr, made a conscious effort to become a better person, and the two of them bonded over cooking together.

And more importantly, thanks to her conversations with Beruka leading to her figuring out the real circumstances behind her parents' deaths, she managed to put that to rest, too, knowing that getting her revenge would lead to nowhere.

None of that managed to soften the blow to her, though. Even if she had some pleasant conversations with Camilla herself, Oboro wasn't any less heartbroken.

That was only one of the reasons she locked herself away, though. The other was that her actions started to reflect her state of mind.

After Oboro stopped crying the day before, she tried to continue with her life as usual, but it quickly became clear that she couldn't do that, either.

Every time she ended up seeing a Nohrian that day, she could feel her demon face returning when she tried to talk to them. Even Elise, the only Nohrian Oboro managed to talk to without her demon face ever appearing during their first chat, wasn't safe either.

Whenever they asked her what was wrong, though, she just excused herself and walked away.

Even more noticeably, she found herself outright trying to avoid Camilla, and even Takumi as she went about her business. Deep down, she was afraid that if she reacted the way she did to other Nohrians, she'd act much worse around Camilla.

And if she ended up running into Takumi, she had no idea what she'd do, but the thought sent chills down her spine.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. The spear master locked herself in her room, afraid of what would happen if she didn't distract herself from what happened.

But anything she tried to do to take her mind off Takumi's proposal fell flat eventually. The memories kept coming back, no matter what.

 _Takumi is definitely going to want to talk to me soon,_ Oboro thought with a sigh as she shook her head. _Like it or not, I can't just avoid him forever, and he's going to want to know why I'm-_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. The person on the other end didn't say anything immediately, most likely to make sure she'd respond first.

 _Well, looks he's already looking for me,_ The spear master sat up on her bed with a small frown before calling out.

"Yes? Who is it?

The person on the other side of the door responded almost immediately. As soon as she could hear their voice, though, it was immediately obvious that it wasn't Takumi who was outside her door.

"Oboro, darling? It's Camilla. Could you get the door for me?"

Oboro almost jumped up off the bed as her eyes widened in shock. Even if Takumi himself didn't try to talk to her directly, she would have expected Corrin or Sakura to knock on her door. Camilla, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of who she thought would come looking for her.

Still, she knew that it didn't matter who came to talk to her. The fact that someone wanted to come into her room meant that she had no choice but explain why she was acting the way she was, one way or another.

Needless to say, though, having to talk to Camilla in particular didn't calm her nerves at all. In fact, considering that the princess was the object of her liege's affections in the first place and indirectly caused her behavior made the spear master even more anxious.

Either way, she knew that there was no way out of this. She took a deep breath to mentally prepare for herself before she stood up to open the door.

"Oh, er… Y-Yes, of course, Lady Camilla. J… Just give me a minute, okay?"

"No, no, don't rush yourself, darling. Take your time," Camilla replied. Although her tone was soft, Oboro couldn't tell exactly how the Nohrian princess was feeling.

After taking another deep breath to calm her nerves, Oboro unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

The first thing that she noticed when she opened the door was that Camilla was by herself. The eldest Nohrian princess stood tall in front of the spear master, her expression almost unreadable. The most noticeable thing about her expression, though, was that she had a soft frown of… concern? Oboro found it hard to tell.

After a brief moment of silence that felt like an eternity, Oboro decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Er… Hello there, Lady Camilla. Were youuuuu… looking for me?" She asked. Just as she expected, she could feel her demon face returning just looking at the malig knight.

As noticeable as it was, though, Camilla chose not to comment on it. Instead, she gave a slow nod, her frown intensifying.

"Yes, actually. I was hoping to talk to you, Oboro. May I come in?"

 _I… guess that confirms what I've been thinking…_ Oboro thought to herself with a sigh before she responded.

O-oh, er… yes. Yes you can, Lady Camilla."

Camilla's expression didn't change as the spear master stepped aside to let her in. The spear master felt her mind racing, still having no clue why Camilla decided to see her, rather than Takumi or even Corrin.

"Oh! And, er… please, don't mind the mess. I've been… busy for a long while!" She found herself saying as she sat on the bed.

Camilla gently shook her head in response, her expression still refusing to change.

"No, it's alright, darling," The lilac haired princess replied. "I'm no stranger to messy rooms after visiting Leo's room several times."

"Oh, er, good! That's… good to hear!" Oboro gave a quick nod, although it did little to help her nerves.

 _Aah… I… I might as well get this over with…_ The spear master took another deep breath before asking the question she'd been dreading.

"But… Anyway… What… What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, her breath held as she waited for Camilla's answer.

For the second time, Camilla's frown intensified. This time, though, Oboro could clearly tell that it was a frown of concern.

"It's because… Everyone's worried about you, dear. You've been acting oddly this past day…"

Oboro could feel herself cringe inwardly. A part of her wanted to get her feelings off her chest so badly, yet at the same time, she was afraid to tell.

So instead, she decided to play dumb for a while.

"Er… acting… oddly? W-What do you mean, milady?"

Camilla let out a gentle sigh before she continued.

"To put it simply… It feels like you've been pushing everyone away lately. I've been hearing that whenever someone's tried to talk to you, you almost seem to shut down and that horrible scowl of yours appears on your face, like it is right now."

"I-I… that… I've never been that good about controlling it, though…" Oboro winced a bit, averting her gaze a little.

"I don't doubt that a bit, dear," Camilla said, gently setting sitting down next to Oboro on the bed. "But I still remember hearing that you were glad that it was showing up less often, so it came as a nasty shock when it returned. Poor little Elise was so worried that something horrible happened to you…"

The spear master felt a large pang of guilt surge through her as she cringed. She already knew that her demon face startled the little princess, but to know that she worried her when she ran off without a word made the guilt she felt back then even worse.

"R-right…"

Camilla took Oboro's short answer as an invitation to continue.

"And soon after that, you just started to avoid everyone, walking away if anyone tried to approach you. And it soon reached the point where you locked yourself in your room."

The spear master found herself at a loss for words. She knew deep down the entire time that what she was doing was irrational, so she found it impossible to even attempt to justify her actions.

Camilla let out another small sigh, her look of concern becoming that much more noticeable as she kept going.

"Like I said… Everyone here is worried about you, but... Takumi's concerned the most out of all of us. He's been incredibly stressed since he hasn't seen you at all this past day…"

Oboro felt herself cringe again, this time fully visible. She knew for a fact that Takumi would be worried over her actions, but hearing that he was outright stressed, possibly to the point of being ill, made her sick to her stomach with guilt.

"I… I…" She tried her best to respond, but nothing was able to come out. Tears started to form in her eyes as she grit her teeth and averted her gaze.

"Oboro, please listen to me," Camilla suddenly spoke up, snapping the spear master out of her guilt induced trance as she looked right at her. "I promise that I'm not trying to make you feel guilty on purpose. All I'm trying to get at is that you can't just keep whatever's bothering you to yourself."

Oboro just remained silent, although she still found herself turning towards the princess, feeling that her demon face was slowly being replaced with a sad, confused frown.

"L-Lady Camilla…"

"There's nothing wrong with telling people what's bothering you, Oboro," Camilla said, moving a bit closer to the blue haired retainer while still keeping a respectable distance. "It's obvious that whatever it is, it's hurting you, and it would only get worse if you kept bottling it up inside of you… "

"B-But… But what if you get ma-"

"No, no, perish the thought, darling… I'm not going to get mad!" Camilla suddenly interrupted, making Oboro jump a bit. "I'm more worried about you than anything.,. Besides, doesn't the army feel less like a group of comrades and… more of a family to you…?"

There was a small pause before Oboro slowly and gently nodded her head. "Y-yes, it really… does…?" She replied, sighing a bit.

"Exactly. So you can tell me anything, Oboro. I promise that I won't get upset." Camilla's expression became a gentle smile for a minute before returning back to a concerned frown. "Now… can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Oboro could feel her stomach tighten a bit as Camilla asked her question. Even though the malig knight promised her that she wouldn't get mad, it still didn't calm her nerves at all.

 _Still… I… I guess I have no choice but to tell her now…_ The spear master thought to herself, sighing inwardly as she felt a small chill going down her spine.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, Oboro opened her mouth.

"I-It's… It's because… I saw you and…. L-Lord Takumi…" She said, averting her gaze as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Saw us doing what?" Camilla asked, raising an eyebrow. Obviously, Oboro's starting answer wasn't enough for her.

She knew that would've been the case, though. She only started with that so she would have had more time to mentally prepare herself.

As she took a deep breath before she continued, though, she found herself shivering uncontrollably, with more tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I… I… I saw him propose to you, o-okay?!" By now, the spear master was crying fully crying, her words barely coherent. "H-He said that he… l-loved you and he… p-pulled out a r-ring.,. a-and he… and he… A-aahh…."

Oboro couldn't even finish what she was intending to say. It was as if a half-bandaged wound suddenly reopened in the most painful way possible. All she could do was curl up into a ball and sob into her knees.

She was vaguely aware of Camilla trying to say something, but her mind wasn't able to process it in her current state.

Soon, though, she was able to hear what she was trying to say clearly.

"Oboro…. Look at me, please."

The spear master blinked a few times as she picked her head up, looking in Camilla's general direction. Her eyes were blurred with tears, so she couldn't quite see the princess's expression.

"W-Wh-"

Before she could react, though, Camilla suddenly wrapped her arms around her and pulled the blue haired girl close for a tight yet gentle hug.

To say that Oboro was confused was an understatement. Seeing the woman that took Takumi's love away from her not only attempt to find the cause of her stress, but to outright comfort her when she found out the truth made her thought process shut down, unable to think of what to do or say.

So instead, she did the only thing that she felt like she could do: Continue to cry. This time, however, she found herself resting her head near Camilla's left shoulder, sobbing into the lilac haired princess's neck.

The entire time Oboro was crying, Camilla continued to hold onto her, gently running a hand down her back.

"There there, darling… Let it all out. Just let all the tears flow…" The malig knight gently whispered into the fashionista's ear. The princess's soft voice and reassuring words helped further soothe the spear master.

After a while, Oboro's tears slowly began to subside. Even though she was still lightheaded and her eyes were still a little blurry, her sobbing managed to subside. She eventually decided to pick her head up off Camilla's shoulder, looking right at the princess.

"Lady Camilla… I…" She took a deep breath before trying to apologize for her actions. Camilla, however, was quick to interrupt.

"No, don't worry, darling. You don't have to say anything," She said gently, shaking her head. "I know how you must feel right now. "

"You… You do…?"

"While I can't say I've been in your shoes, but…" Camilla let out a sad sigh, her gaze firmly on Oboro's face as she spoke. "I know it must have been painful for you to see the one you've loved for so long marry another…"

Oboro felt herself cringe yet again, slightly averting her gaze. Hearing the malig knight sum up the reason for her actions in the past day and a half so simply only made her feel guiltier.

A small part of her mind was asking how Camilla even knew about her crush on Takumi, but she quickly decided that she'd worry about that later.

"I-I… Yeah, I guess… But that still doesn't excuse… what I… did…" The blue haired fashionista felt her words trail off as she spoke in a small voice.

"No, I can understand that, too," Camilla replied, shaking her head. "Even if it wasn't right for you to bottle up your emotions the way you did, you were scared about how Takumi and I would have reacted if we found out you saw his proposal, weren't you? It WAS supposed to be private, but we were planning to tell you about it soon after…"

"You… you were…?" The spear master felt her eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"Yes, we were," Camilla gave a gentle nod as she replied. "We both knew that you would have been heartbroken if you found out about our marriage abruptly, so we were hoping to talk to you about it personally before we made it public. We decided to do it shortly after he proposed, but... you were avoiding us around that time, too…"

Another pang of guilt shot through Oboro's stomach as she cringed again. It was bad enough that avoiding Camilla and Takumi was causing stress for the both of them, but doing so ended up not only worsening her own problems, but also stopped the two of them from possibly finding out about her grievance and stopping it before it even began. Knowing all of this made the guilt she felt previously rush back to her mind.

"I… Lady Camilla, I'm… sorry…" She said softly, averting her gaze. She could feel tears well up in her eyes again, although it wasn't bad enough for her to start crying incoherently again.

"No, no no, don't apologize, darling," Camilla said softly, laying a hand on the spear master's shoulder. "While I still wish we were able to find out how you felt a lot quicker, I'm still glad I was able to talk to you about it before it got even worse."

The lilac haired princess gently smiled as she gave Oboro's shoulder a quick, gentle pat. "I mean... you must feel a little better after you let out those bottled up emotions earlier, don't you?"

Oboro had to admit that Camilla had a point. After she cried on the malig knight's shoulder, she felt that a lot of her stress evaporated from her mind. While she felt like she was nowhere near recovering fully, she got the feeling that she wouldn't just suddenly dissolve into a nervous wreck like she did earlier

"Yeah, I feel a little bit better…" She said with a gentle nod. She soon found herself gently frowning when a nagging question reentered her mind. "But… I feel like I need to ask… How did you… know about my… um… crush on Takumi…?"

Camilla gently frowned in response. Rather than looking upset, though, her expression became the look of concern that she had for the majority of their conversation.

"He told me about it shortly after he proposed," she said, letting out another small sigh. "It was actually the main reason why we wanted to tell you about our engagement..."

Oboro could feel her eyes widen in shock. Her jaw dropped a bit as her mind desperately grasped for a response.

 _He… he knew all this time?_ She asked herself in her thoughts. _I… I thought he didn't… S-sure, I made it clear that I admired him, more than anything… B-but… was it really that obvious…?_

"H-he… He knew about it…? Why didn't… why didn't he s-say anything…?" The spear master replied in a small voice. She was desperately holding herself back from panicking as various different emotions ran through her mind.

"He knew about it for a long while," Camilla replied, giving a nod in confirmation. "But the reason he didn't say anything about it… it was because he didn't want to make things awkward between the two of you. Don't get me wrong, he considers you one of his closest friends and one of the people he trusts the most, but... he was afraid how you would react if he ever developed feelings for another, especially if he told you…"

At first, upon hearing this, Oboro wanted to scream again. She wanted nothing more than to scream at Takumi for getting engaged to another despite knowing her crush on him. She wanted to scream at him for not telling that he knew that she loved him, possibly keeping that a secret for years.

And yet, the more logical side of her mind won over. Deep down, she knew he had a point. If she did find out that he knew about her crush, it would have been awkward for both of them. If he never developed feelings for her, there could have been a falling out.

It also helped that it was because of this that he wanted to tell her about his engagement with Camilla right away, so it would minimize her heartbreak.

It stung the spear master deeply that he never told her, but she knew full well that it was for the best.

"I… I see…." She managed to get out. "I… guess that makes sense…"

"Yes, but… I can imagine how that would be a shock to you…" Camilla gently nodded again, noting Oboro's conflicted expression. "Do you need some time to yourself, darling?"

"No, no, I'm alright," The spear master replied, gently shaking her head. "I don't know when I'll start feeling better, but… staying cooped up in here can't help… right…?"

"No, you have a point, Oboro. I don't expect you to recover right away…." As the eldest Nohrian princess said that, though, a gentle smile formed on her face. "But if you insist on going outside again, I know for a fact that everyone in this army would be here for you."

"Do… do you really mean it?" Oboro asked, her eyes widening again. She knew full well that it was true, though. She was only asking the malig knight so she could get confirmation.

"Why wouldn't I? You're a wonderful person, Oboro," Camilla replied, letting out a gentle laugh. "You're not just an amazing seamstress, you have a kind heart, you're friendly, you're caring… But most of all, you were willing to put aside your hatred of Nohr despite the worst parts of it have done to you and Hoshido so you could get along with the Nohrians in the army."

A gentle smile found its way onto the spear master's face as Camilla spoke. Hearing the lilac haired princess tell her that a lot of people in the army thought highly of her warmed her heart. It was just the kind of reassurance she needed, on top of everything else the two of them talked about.

Judging by the fact that Camilla's warm smile became a playful one, though, she wasn't done talking yet. "In fact, I'd go as far to say that if you ever developed feelings for another? They'd be lucky to have you," She said, letting out another laugh.

"W-wha…? Really…?" Oboro replied, her face turning red as her eyes widened a little.

"Yes, really. I mean every word," Camilla gently patted Oboro's shoulder, still chuckling a little.

 _Develop… feelings for another…_ Oboro thought to herself idly, a small frown of contemplation forming on her face. _That… would be nice, especially after I get over my crush… my… crush…_

A wave of nervousness suddenly swept over Oboro, snapping her out of her thoughts. Almost immediately, she started talking, the words coming out of her mouth without much thought.

"Are… are you… sure I should… even get into another relationship, though…?" The spear master asked nervously, averting her gaze a little. "Would it be… right? How do you know I wouldn't just… rush into a relationship with someone else just so I could cope with what happened…? And… what if I didn't love that other person as much as I loved Takumi…?"

"No, no, you don't have to worry about that, darling," Camilla gently shook her head, running a hand through Oboro's hair. "As long as you know that you loved that person for your own reasons and know that you're fully over your crush on Takumi, you'll be fine. You really don't have anything to worry about."

A playful smirk formed on the princess's face at that last sentence, clearly telling Oboro that she knew about something else. While she raised an eyebrow, the fashionista decided not to comment on it, deciding that it would be a question for another day.

Possible mysteries aside, though, the spear master could feel her nervousness quickly replaced with a serene calmness. Even if she knew it would take a while for her to fully recover, she knew in her heart that she didn't have to worry about any more breakdowns.

"Yeah… You're right," She said, smiling a little. "Thank you for everything… Lady Camilla."

"Oh, you're quite welcome, Oboro. Helping your grieving heart was the least I could do," Camilla replied, letting out another gentle laugh. "That aside, though, I should probably get going. I don't want to keep you in here for too long, do I?"

Oboro pondered for a minute before an idea suddenly struck her. "Actually no, I changed my mind. I'm actually going to stay in my room for a bit longer," She said, shaking her head quickly. The lilac haired princess raised an eyebrow and frowned in concern again, but the spear master continued speaking before the Nohrian princess could open her mouth. "I mean, someone has to design your wedding dress, right?"

For the first time during their conversation, Camilla was actually shocked. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened a little as she took a minute to reply.

"Are… are you sure?" She asked, blinking a few times. "You really don't have to do that…"

"No, no, I insist!" Oboro said, letting out a gentle giggle. "I mean, it's only right for me to do this after you helped me feel better, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, you have a point about that," Camilla let out another small laugh, her shocked expression disappearing in favor of a warm smile. "Thank you, Oboro. I know that you'll make a lovely dress."

The fashionista couldn't help but giggle again. "You can count on me, Lady Camilla!"

"I know I can, darling," The lilac haired princess laughed one last time before standing up. "Although I really should be heading off. I don't want to keep you from your work."

"Oh, of course! I'll see you later, Lady Camilla!" Oboro giggled again, giving a quick wave as Camilla made her way out of the room.

"I'll see you another time, Oboro," Camilla said, returning the wave before she closed the door behind her.

As soon as Camilla left the room, Oboro went over to her sewing table to put aside the dress she was working on before looking through her books to find pictures of Nohrian wedding dresses. Almost immediately, her mind started to race with possibilities, a warm smile stuck to her face.

 _Looks like this'll be my biggest project yet!_ The fashionista thought to herself, letting out a soft giggle.

And with that, she began to search through her fabrics, eager to repay the person who mended her broken heart.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'll gladly admit this: I'm Fates trash. I played all three routes, and I love the games. Admittedly, I know that it's not perfect, and a lot of people have a bunch of criticisms about it... but I enjoy the game for what it is. That aside, though, Oboro's really one of my favorite characters in the game, due to her design, how useful she is as a unit, her cute design, and her character. (And honestly, I find her crush on Takumi handled a LOT better than Cordelia's crush on Chrom. Sorry Cordelia ;P)

Speaking about her crush, that's preeeetty much the basis of this story, as you can clearly tell. I was actually inspired by another fanfic where Oboro reacted to Takumi marrying Camilla on , although in that story, she was comforted by Corrin and fell in love with him. Here, though, I decided to go in another direction and have Camilla herself comfort her about it. I know Camilla is controversial to the fanbase, mainly given how possessive she is of Corrin, but for the sake of this story, I decided to toss that out the window completely, in favor of focusing on another aspect of her: Basically her being a team mom. Hopefully it'll make her a lot more likable!

Also, I'm sure you'll notice that even though the story takes place on Revelation (As you could possibly tell by Hoshidan and Nohrian characters interacting without hostility), there's a lot of things that probably won't make sense, mainly the fact that Oboro joined Corrin's group at the bottomless canyon and knows the truth about Valla. The thing is, though, it takes place in an alternate version of Revelation, based on an RP I'm currently doing with a friend of mine (Who also beta read this), which we're mainly hoping to fix the problems of a majority of the units outright being weak, as well as them not joining for half the dang game (Looking at you, Xander and Leo's retainers), as well as a few other things, such as incorporating Hidden Truths in more. Would I be doing a writeup of that? Weeeell, maybe that'll be in the cards someday~


End file.
